Talk:Twoleg
|align=center}} ARTICLE FOR DELETION This article is being put up for deletion. As Twolegs play no major rolls in the stories, even when cats are domesticated, I see no reason to give them anything more than a mention in the Lingo Lists. If we have a human who becomes a true character, we'll give that individual a character page. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) What information should be put here? This is a tricky question, but what kind of information should be put here in this article? It seems to me that we could either put a lot of information here, or the opposite. However, I'm not sure which is more appropriate. Any suggestions? User:Gorse 23:23, 19 May 2007 (CST) :One idea would be to treat it sort of like a character's page and have when and where twolegs appeared in each book along with what they did in each book. It would be REALLY long but at least it would be detailed. Aurorastar 17:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::Do you really think it's going to be that long? Twolegs hardly appear, save for during the destruction of the forest (and even then, it's Monsters that appear, rather than actual twolegs). *shrugs* I dunno. I'm biased, I guess. I still feel that they're not worthy of more than a entry on a predators page. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:06, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Personally, I prefer Aurorastar's idea to basically copying some biology article from Wikipedia. This is a Warriors Wiki, and we should add information pertaining to the series. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 22:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't let my bias stop you guys from working to create something worthwhile. I'd love to see myself proved wrong. Much like the Mythbusters, I'm not opposed to seeing something I believed impossible demonstrated to me. I just don't know if there are acctually enough mentions to create a complete character-style history of them. *shrugs* Give it a go. Worst comes to worst it'll get pulled on AfD again next year and merged into a predator article. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 23:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Heh, I'd like to, but I've been overloaded with homework all fall, and I've barely been able to keep up with Wookieepedia and WW, much less make major content additions to both. This may also be easier for one of our contributors with all of the books, as I have nothing from the New Prophecy. I really don't think it should go, though, so we'll see what happens. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 02:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::You know what? I'm going to make this my own little pet project for a while. I only have the Original Books but I should be able to check out The New Prophecy from my library. Aurorastar 20:25, 5 January 2008 (UTC) The Twoleg "mysterious liquid" in Twilight I bet you that the mysterious liquid in Twilight was urine it is not urine its probaly gas so stop bringing up gross stuff like that. Sorry! I really didn't mean to be gross. I was just giving my opinion on what I thought it was. I geuss your right it probably is gas. Again, I'm really sorry for being gross! I see that most pages describe it as "antifreeze". I'd rather say it was battery acid from a discarded car battery (why would people throw away antifreeze or gas?) Helixtalk 19:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Books Alive For the books they were seen alive in, should we list mangas too? Because they were seen in almost all of the mangas.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :First and foremost, pages about types of creatures (like Twoleg, Badger etc) should not have a character infobox, as it does not have sense. I pointed this out several times, but people don't understand and keep re-adding them. Helixtalk 20:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I would say yes since they do appear. Helix I see where you're coming from but the articles you are refering to are ''characters whether they play a major role or not.HaikageAsh's Talk 20:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I mean for example creature = badger, character = Midnight... or creature = Twoleg, character = Ken. These are not to be confounded. Helixtalk 11:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean but what about all the unnamed twolegs, badgers, ect. A specific page cant be made for them so they have to be generalized.HaikageAsh's Talk 20:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I talked about the infobox. A solution would be to make a separate 'creature infobox' to use on the creature pages, instead of the character ones. Helixtalk 06:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It would look like that anyway. Thats just the style of infobox that we use on the wiki. If you look at the content of the infobox you'll see that it says something different that the normal character ones.HaikageAsh's Talk 21:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I would like to point out that there already is a separate infobox for cat characters and other animals; is used for cats, is the one we use for the other animal pages. It was created especially for those pages and that is why people keep it on the page. On the creature pages it is fine to list the appearances of that animal, the only exceptions are named non cat charactes, such as Midnight, Rat leader, etc. But we need to keep the infoboxes on all the pages, even the non-named ones, since even though they aren't named they're still characters and still make appearances. insaneular Talk 21:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Title As all articles about other creatures are in singular (e.g. Dog, Fox instead of Dogs, Foxes), this article should be named Twoleg instead of Twolegs. Helixtalk 20:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Has been fixed insaneular Talk 21:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Layout... I don't know, but it feels like that the Layout of this page just isn't that good....like it needs "MORE" to it....and more organized. EarthbenderTawny Style! 00:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Style Concerns *Grammar needs to be corrected *Page layout needs to be fixed up *Relation to Clans (or History) needs to be expanded *Needs more citiatons. 02:50 Mon Jul 23 -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 00:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Escape From The Forest Just from browsing the page, I was curious as to why "The Captain" from ''Escape From the Forest doesn't have a section on this page or his own page. 22:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC)